Problemas
by it'sasharktornado
Summary: —¿Ah si? ¿me amas?... ¿Por que hiciste entonces? Sí me amarse como tú dices no lo harías—Preguntaba limpiando sus lagrimas. QuinnxBlaine FinnxBlaine Kurtxblaine.
1. Chapter 1

_Otro fic, creo que esto traerá 2 caps mas :))_

_ADVERTENCIAS: Mal lenguaje(?) _

_Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen y dhfksdlf_

_Disfruteis la lectura._

* * *

Kurt lloraba sentado en su cama. Su cara enterrada en sus manos y sus rodillas contra su pecho.

—¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Sabía que eras una basura!—Murmuraba entre dientes con rabia.

—Nose realmente que paso, Kurt. Lo siento mucho—Susurraba tratando de tocar la suave mano de Kurt. Este sintió una mano callosa sobre la suya y la retiro de inmediato.

—Te odio...—Susurro con los ojos entrecerrados causando escalofríos y remordimiento en Blaine. No le gustaba ver a Kurt así, tan triste, vulnerable...

—Dilo hasta que estés muy convencido de eso—Dijo Blaine levantándose de la cama yendo hacia la puerta para irse.

—Te amo—Murmuro entre sollozos fuertes. Blaine lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa y abrió la puerta.

—También te amo—Murmuro y salió de esa habitación sin decir más nada que un 'Te amo' de despedida. Apenas salió de la habitación dejó salir toda su angustia y lloro hasta que la voz de Finn se hizo presente en el pasillo.

—Hey viejo, ¿Que es lo que sucede?—Pregunto preocupado Finn. No era la primera vez que peleaban y Blaine se iba llorando. Pero nunca vio a Blaine tan destrozado por una pelea.

—Engañe a Kurt...—Murmuro sin ganas de pronunciar esa horrible palabra. Finn se puso al lado de el.

—¿Por que lo hiciste?—Pregunto tratando de mantener la calma. Blaine negó.

—No lose... Sólo me desperté con ella—Dijo y Finn suspiro y luego lo miro.

—¿Que? ¿ELLA? ¿ACABAS DE DECIR 'ELLA'?—Blaine asintió largando lagrimas—¿No eras Gay?—Blaine asintió.

—¡Es por eso Finn!—Grito Blaine. Finn lo callo.

—Vamos a mi habitación—Dijo y entraron a la desordenada -Que ahora estaba extrañamente limpia- Habitación de Finn y se sentaron en el piso con alfombra.

—Fue con Quinn—Dijo y Finn lo miro molesto.

—¿Qu-? Espera... ¿Quinn Fabray?— Blaine asintió y Finn suspiro.

—Sólo me levante y apareció ella y sus cabellos rubios. Ella estaba desnuda y yo de la cintura para abajo—Relataba el joven. Antes de que el muchacho hable Blaine hablo—Fue en la fiesta de Sebastian Smithe—Dijo y Finn asintió. Blaine asintió vibrar su I-Phone y lo reviso.

_Quinn F_  
_Necesitamos vernos. AHORA_

—Es Quinn, Quiere que nos veamos—Dijo apretando la pantalla.

—Ve—Dijo Finn.

—¿Que?—Dijo un confuso Blaine

—Tienes que ir a ver que quiere.—Dijo Finn conectado el vídeo juego.

—Ok, nos vemos luego. Muchas gracias Finn—Dijo sonriendo al más alto.

—De nada y Blaine—Blaine dio la vuelta—Una sola oportunidad. No la cagues—Dijo y Blaine asintió retirándose de la casa Hudmel. Fue donde Quinn dijo y allí estaba ella.

—Primero, tenemos que conseguir borrar las fotos que tomaron cuando estábamos acostados. Segundo, salgo con Sam y no sabe nada de esto sí no estarías muerto. Tercero, No tuvimos sexo. Cuarto, Sebastian planeo toda está mierda. Quinta, nos drogaron—Dijo Quinn por fin agarrando una bocanada de aire.

—¿Como sabes todo eso?—Dijo impresionado.

—Primero, vi cuando nos tomaban fotos. Segundo, Sam es muy celoso. Tercero, no sentí ningún dolor en mi...vagina. Cuarto, Sebastian quiere estar contigo y quiere separarte de Kurt. Quinto, me levante y vi las inyecciones allí y me percate—Dijo Quinn dejando sin palabras a Blaine.

—Gracias, ¿vamos a lo de Sebastian?—Pregunto Blaine y Quinn asintió y de dirigieron al coche. Llegaron y entraron cómo en su casa. Sebastian con una toalla alrededor de las caderas y una en la cabeza saliendo del baño seguido por el vapor. Se asustó cuando vio a 2 personas sentadas en su cama. Visualizo quién eran y se tranquilizo.

—Oh, hola muchachos—Dijo secando sus cabellos castaños con la toalla húmeda.

—Seré breve, Dame tú cámara—dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

—Mira pequeña, vuelve a 16 and pregnant y deja de molestarme.—Dijo con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

—DAME YA TÚ PUTA CAMARA—Le grito furiosa Quinn. Sí con algo no se meterían era con su pasado. Sebastian se asustó y miro a Blaine pretendiendo que haga algo pero sólo miraba todo con una sonrisa. Sebastian le dio la cámara y se la pasó a Blaine. Revisó sí estaban las fotos y Quinn se fijo la notebook. Nada. Salieron de la casa con la memoria y la quemaron.

—¿Harás algo con Sam sí se entera?— Preguntó metiéndose al coche.

—No lose...—Suspiro cansada.

* * *

—Hermanito, ¿Que tienes?—Dijo Finn. Si Blaine estaba destrozado, su hermano peor.

—Nada—Murmuro Kurt sonriendo falsamente a Finn.

—Sabes que soy casi tú mejor amigo. ¡Me contaste absolutamente todo!. Lo que pasa cuando pelean, la vez que viniste casi corriendo sí no caminaras gracioso y muchas más cosas—Dijo haciendo reír a su hermano.

—Puede que tengas razón...—Suspiro secando sus lagrimas.

—La tengo hermanito—Dijo Finn acostándose al lado de su triste hermano.

—Bueno. Blaine vino y me dijo...—

**—Flashback—**

_—Te engañe.—Dijo con un nudo en la garganta. A Kurt se le fue la sonrisa y se aguaron sus ojos._

_—¿Que?—Dijo mirándolo con lagrimas surcando su rostro._

_—Lo siento mucho. No se que paso—decía con lagrimas en los ojos verdes._

_—¿¡Que no sabes cómo paso!? ¿¡Enserio!?—Gritaba totalmente furioso—Ja, y yo como estúpido pensando que me amabas—Escupió toda su furia con una sonrisa irónica._

_—Te amo enserio te amo Kurt—Dijo Blaine sentándose en la cama._

_—¿Ah si? ¿me amas?... ¿Por que hiciste entonces? Sí me amarse como tú dices no lo harías—Preguntaba limpiando sus lagrimas._

_—Desperté con ella...—Dijo Blaine y Kurt lo miro shokeado._

_—¿Que? ¿Ella?—Dijo Kurt y se empezó a reír. Blaine lo miro sin entender nada—¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Sabía que eras una basura!—Murmuraba entre dientes con rabia..._

* * *

_**Mi nuevo fic xD Espero que os guste. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola sdhasdkajdas _

_Tengo la notebook y bueno actualizare. _

_¡Disfrutéis de la lectura!_

_ADVERTENCIA: Leve levesito, ni lo notaran de Smut(? _

_ESTOS PERSONAJES NI ESTA NOVELA ME PERTENECEN BLA BLA BLA._

* * *

—Kurt, ábreme...—Decía Blaine apoyado contra la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Que no!—Grito molesto Kurt con el helado en la boca.

—esta bien...—Dijo levantándose del suelo. Kurt recordó todo lo que le dijo y se angustio. Abrió la puerta y vio a Blaine caminando por el pasillo bajando las escaleras.

—Espera Blaine—Dijo y Blaine lo miro y subió las escaleras de nuevo.

—¿Que?—Dijo Blaine mirando su pijama de seda.

—Te daré una oportunidad para que me expliques todo—Dijo agarrando de los hombros al otro entrando a la habitación.

—Gracias Kurt—Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. Kurt sonrió asintiendo.—Bueno, fui a la fiesta de Sebastian Smithe. Estaba Quinn—Kurt estaba por protestar.—No, espera, déjame hablar. Sebastian me inyecto una droga ami y a Quinn. a Quinn la desnudo y ami me quito los pantalones y los bóxer haciendo creer que nosotros nos acostamos nos saco fotos para después mostrártelas a ti y que lo nuestro se acabe para el estar conmigo.—Dijo mirando al piso. Kurt estaba mirándolo.

—Así que... ¿he quedado como un idiota y e malinterpretado todo?—Blaine movió un poco la cabeza.

—No eres idiota, pero si has malinterpretado todo—Kurt asintió con una media sonrisa.

—Lo siento...—Blaine sonrió y asintió.

—Yo tengo que pedirte perdón—Kurt lo miro con la ceja levantada—Bueno, en realidad no.—Kurt y el rieron. Kurt le robo un beso y Blaine se quedo quieto.

—Oh... lo siento, sabia que no querrías retomar nuestra relación después de todo lo que yo te he...—Unos labios gruesos se pusieron sobre los de Kurt.

—No, amor, cállate.—Kurt obedeció.—Si, quiero retomar nuestra relación—Kurt asintió y sonrió.

—¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?—Pregunto Kurt. Baine con una sonrisa picarona.—No la miraremos—Dijo sonrojado. Blaine salto encima de el atacando sus labios.

* * *

—¡Juro que no hicimos nada!—Lloraba Quinn. Sam estaba furioso, sebastian le había mostrado las fotos mas antes de lo que esperaba.

—¡¿QUE NO?! ¡¿ENSERIO?!—Grito con un tono irónico.

—Créeme, por favor...—Sollozo Quinn. Sam negó y tiro las fotos arrugadas al piso.

—No puedo creerte, Quinn. No puedo—Susurro con lagrimas.

—¡Blaine es gay! ¡Por mas sexy que sea el nunca me tocaría!—lloro.

—¿Que? ¿Blaine?—Sam salio de la casa de Quinn rápidamente. Ella fue tras el.

* * *

—Mmmm... Blaine—Jadeo Kurt. Blaine introducía 3 dedos dentro de el, embistiéndolo suavemente.

—Pronto estarás listo y te co- —Fue cortado por unos fuertes golpes de la puerta de la entrada. Se miraron asustados—¿Esta tu padre?—Kurt negó.

—Vamos a vestirnos—Kurt dijo y Blaine saco sus dedos provocando un gruñido de parte de Kurt. Se vistieron y los golpes no paraban mas. El mayor miro por el pequeño hueco para ver quien era. Blaine estaba a su lado.—Es Sam—Dijo y se rió.—Mira su enorme boca desde aquí—Rió de nuevo. Blaine fue a ver y se rió también.

—¡ABRAN MALDITA SEA! ¡SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ BLAINE!—Golpeaba sin parar.

—Me- me busca a mi.—Se volvió blanco de repente.

—Ve a esconderte abajo de mi cama.—Respondió desesperado. Blaine subió las escaleras corriendo. Kurt se despeino y se hizo el dormido. Abrió la puerta.

—Hola sam, ¿Que haces por aquí?—Pregunto frotándose los ojos.

—¡Esta aquí blaine! ¡yo lo se!—Quiso entrar a la casa pero Kurt puso una mano sobre su pecho y lo expulso.

—Primero, tranquilízate. Segundo, háblame bien. Tercero, no entres así a MI casa—Dijo Kurt. Sam asintió.

—Si, lo siento.—Kurt asintió.

—Esta bien, pasa...—Sam paso y se quedo al lado de las escaleras.—Buscabas a mi novio, supongo.—Sam asintió arreglando su cabello rubio.

—Si, creo que no lo sa- —Kurt lo interrumpió.

—¿Que se acostó con Quinn? si, lo se.—Respondió sonriente.

—Bueno... si—Kurt asintió.

—Déjame que te explique.—Dijo Kurt llevándolo al living.

* * *

_Es un poco corto, ¿no?. En el otro capitulo abra SMUT. Eso quiere decir que lo pasare a M. ¿Queréis que haga smut? _

_GoodLuckBlackCat: uhm, puse FinnxBlaine por que es una amistad(?) no quisiera tener que hacer un trió xD Se me hace muy raro, quizás en un futuro(?). Jajaj, si, tienes razón, a Quinn siempre la meten, en cualquier fic que he leído siempre ella es la mala xd . Pero igual, si esperaste una relacion entre Finn y Blaine acá no esta(? Besos :)_

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr _

_NO ME ACUERDO LA CONTRASEÑA DE ASK D:_


	3. The end

_Estoy aburrida y con hambre. we_

_Disfruteis de la lectura, mientras yo me muero de hambre(? en este cap Quinn y sam tendran mas protagonismo(?)_

_ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN BLABLABLA._

**ADVERTENCIA: SEXO EXPLICITO PERO CORTO**

* * *

_—_¿Donde esta Blaine?—Pregunto Sam. Kurt lo miro sospechosamente.—Solo para pedirle disculpas.

_—_Claro...¡Blaine ven!_—_Grito Kurt. Blaine bajo las escaleras asustado.

_—_Ven, Blaine. Te quiero pedir disculpas. Te iba a matar, ¿lo sabes?_—_Dijo. Blaine asintió con la cabeza baja.

_—_¿Te explico todo Kurt?_—_Sam asintió.

_—_Si, me explico todo. Me iré a disculparme con Quinn_—_Se saludaron y el rubio se fue.

_—_¿Seguimos con lo que estábamos?—Dijo picaron. Kurt negó.

* * *

_—_Hola..._—_Hablo Sam. Quinn todavía lloraba._—_Hey, no llores mas—Le limpio las lagrimas. Quinn lo miro sonrojada.

_—_De-Déjame..._—_Quinn se aparto del rubio y le dio la espalda.

_—_Kurt me explico todo y lo siento..._—_Quinn negó.

—No, no te creo...—murmuro quinn.

—Esta bien, haré lo que sea para que me creas aunque sea un poco. Quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo. Llevamos 2 años y 6 meses juntos y te lo demostrare—Sam se fue dejando a Quinn pensando.

* * *

—Miren chicos, necesito su ayuda—Dijo Sam. Estaban todos los chicos reunidos en el club glee.

—¿Que necesitas?—Dijo Puck agarrando la guitarra eléctrica.

—Necesito que Quinn me perdone aunque yo no hice nada. Solo le grite...—Murmuro.

—¿Puedes ir al grano? tengo que limpiar piscinas.—Dijo Puck.

—Quiero cantarle algo a Quinn.—Dijo. Los chicos asintieron.

—¿Que tenemos que hacer?—Pregunto Artie

—Bueno, tu cantaras conmigo, Mike bailara, Finn tocara la batería, puck tocara la guitarra y los otros hacen coros—Todos asintieron.

—Manos a la obra, entonces.—Dijo Mike.

* * *

Quinn escucho un sonido de una guitarra y fue a ver por su ventana. Alli estaban sus amigos y su novio.

**-Sam.-**

**Hey!  
****There's a time and place for everything, for everyone****  
We can push with all our might, but nothin's gonna come  
Oh no, nothin's gonna change  
And if I asked you not to try  
Oh could you let it be **

**-Artie.-**

**I wanna hold you and say  
We can't throw this all away  
Tell me you won't go, you won't go  
Do you have to hear me say**

**I can't stop lovin' you  
And no matter what I say or do  
You know my heart is true, oh  
I can't stop loving you**

**-Sam.-**

**Hold on  
I'm holding on  
Baby, just come on, come on, come on  
I just wanna hear you say**

**I can't stop lovin' you**  
**And no matter what you say or do**  
**You know my heart is true, oh**  
**I can't stop lovin' you**

**-Artie y Sam.-**

**And when it's over  
I know how it's gonna be  
And true love will never die  
No, not fade away**

**And I can't stop lovin' you**  
**No matter what I say or do**  
**You know my heart is true, oh**  
**I can't stop lovin' you**

**-Sam.-**

**And I know what I got to do  
Hey ray, what you said is true  
I can't stop lovin' you, oh**

**Oh, I can't stop lovin' you**

Quinn salio de su casa con los ojos lagrimosos a darle un beso a su novio.

—Te amo, te amo—Decía Quinn entre besos. Todos los miraban con una sonrisa.

—Nuestro trabajo esta echo, nosotros nos vamos.—Pusieron la batería y la guitarra en el coche y se retiraron.

—Vamos a mi habitación...—Dijo Quinn y Sam asintió.

* * *

—Esta bien Blaine, vamos.—Dijo Kurt agarrando la mano de su novio. Blaine no dejaba de decirle cosas sucias al oído, prometiendo cosas, jurando cosas que seguro que el no estaría dispuesto a hacer.

—Nunca te aguantas, soy irresistible.—Rió Kurt contra el hueco de su cuello y continuo succionando y chupando su quijada y su cuello.

—¿Prometerás todo lo que me dijiste?—Blaine abrió los ojos.

—¿Que? ¿Pensaste que lo dije enserio?—Kurt asintió y se sentó a horcajadas y restregó su trasero por la erección encerrada en el pantalón de Blaine. Este gruño y agarro de las caderas para frotarse mas duro. Sacaron sus camisas y Kurt quedo abajo de Blaine.

—Mas vale que lo cumplas o no tendremos mas relaciones...—Jadeo Kurt cuando Blaine chupo uno de los pezones mordiéndolos hasta dejarlos rosados.

—Bueno, entonces lo cumpliré...—Tiro del pantalón de Kurt hacia abajo, arrancándolo para dejar afuera las fuertes piernas lechosas del oji azul.—¿Quieres que consiga el lubricante?—Kurt asintió desesperado. Blaine consiguió el lubricante y un condón dejándolos al lado de la cabeza de Kurt. Blaine se saco los pantalones y quedaron completamente desnudos. Una vez que estaban totalmente excitados, Blaine introdujo 3 dedos dentro de kurt y luego su miembro. Blaine movió a Kurt para que quede encima de el.

—¡Ah!—Grito y Apoyo sus palmas de la mano en el pecho del morocho y empezó a bajar y subir y así constantemente. Llegaron a su intenso orgasmo y se quedaron exhaustos en la cama.

—Te amo mucho Kurt, juro que no se que haría sin ti. Eres la única cosa maravillosa que tengo en mi vida.—Kurt se dio vuelta y Blaine se apoyo contra el haciendo ''cucharita''.

—También te amo mucho. Yo tampoco se que haría sin ti, te amo mucho...—Luego de compartir un beso se quedaron acostados y dormidos.

—Te haré feliz y nunca mas te haré daño.—Susurro Blaine quedando dormido.

**FIN.**

* * *

**LOL, espero que les allá gustado :) siento que es un poco corto, si ahí alguna falta de ortografía o algo me dicen y tratare de mejorar en la próxima :) **

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: /**_ itsasharktornado_

_**Twitter: / **itsashartornado_


End file.
